Same Difference
by Ftkitty
Summary: After the Events of Five by Five Buffy and Wesley share a moment.


Author:kittynj80

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is purely for fun.

Summary: The events after five by five. Buffy and Wesley bond.

A/N: I wrote this years ago and stumbled upon it. Haven't really written much Fanfiction. I always thought Wesley/Buffy woud be an interesting pairing since I think they are alike in many ways and have very similar hangups.

Same Difference

-Wesley-  
>I should hate him yet I can't bring myself to do it. Instead I risk<br>my life to save the young woman who tortured me for hours. What  
>would she do if she were in my place? She wouldn't set her personal<br>feelings aside for him; she would seek revenge. Does she feel as  
>much affection for him as much as I do? No. She is incapable of<br>feeling such emotion.

I must confess she did sound sincere as she cried in Angel's arms.  
>It was a beautiful scene; the rain added to the mood She might have<br>even believed that she wanted to be saved but I know better. I was  
>her Watcher after all. We didn't get close and there were mistakes<br>made but still there's a bond shared between a Watcher and his  
>Slayer. I didn't want to believe that there was bad in her but I was<br>different then.

Today I'm a different man, ironically, thanks to Faith. It's funny  
>how one can change in the course of a few hours. Yesterday morning<br>if I was met with great peril I would have probably screamed like a  
>woman, but not anymore. Should I hate Faith or thank her for making<br>me a man?

Sadly, however, one thing hasn't changed; my feelings toward Angel.  
>I was nothing before I met Angel. Actually I was something: a joke.<br>He changed everything; he made me feel wanted. Angel thinks he and  
>Faith are alike but it isn't true. The amount of good that is in<br>Angel surpasses the bad that's in Faith. This goodness is what makes  
>me believe in him; I don't think he could completely repress Faith's<br>true nature, but if anyone could make her keep in check it's him.

-Buffy-

She's gone. I wish she would stop running away from me. I try to  
>hate her, God, how I try to hater her. I think I even did but when<br>she looked at me and asked how to make it better my heart melted. I  
>remember why I believed she could be helped when she killed that man<br>back in Sunnydale. Underneath all that darkness is Faith's soul. As  
>long as she has her soul she can be helped.<p>

I'm angry with Angel. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I feel as  
>if he cheated on me. Lied to me. Back when Angel pretended to be<br>Angelus, he kissed Faith. He told me it meant nothing but I knew it  
>wasn't true. How could anyone kiss Faith and not be affected by it?<br>I always feared he wanted someone more worldly. If I was more like  
>Faith would he have left me? When I saw Angel holding Faith my worst<br>fears were confirmed. It was a real Kodak moment.

Faith and Angel are alike in so many ways. They know what's it's  
>like to be on the brink of evil and have it swallow them whole. They<br>both have a sincere way about them; it makes you want to believe that  
>they're going to kick their demons' asses and do the right thing.<br>Angel is farther on his journey but I know Faith will be at the same  
>place one day.<p>

I just wish it were me that held her; I should be the one. I was the  
>one who was there first but for whatever reason she never saw me.<p>

-Wesley-

When I get to the rooftop, all I see is Buffy. She looks as if she's  
>in another world. "Buffy." I say without any emotion. She turns to<br>me looking quite confused, "Buffy what happened?"

"Angel jumped on a helicopter and Faith's gone." She says this as if  
>these things happen everyday. It was typical though. Angel being<br>the hero; Faith being the coward. There is a moment of awkward  
>silence until I say, "We should get inside," and that's exactly what<br>we do.

"Maybe we should get to the police station" I say not knowing what to  
>say. It is strange seeing this girl again. We have nothing in<br>common and I know she used to dislike me; she didn't even respect  
>me. I could tell she was hurt. Hurt by Angel perhaps. In a way he<br>chose Faith by helping her. Maybe Buffy and I aren't so different  
>after all. I do know one way we are definitely different; if I had<br>Angel, I wouldn't have let him leave me.

We just stand there in silence staring at each other. She has really  
>nice lips. Beautiful lips. Beautiful lips that used to kiss Angel's<br>beautiful lips. Angel had been alive for about two hundred and forty  
>years and this is the woman, correction, girl that captivated his<br>soul. Is she really that good? Is she worth losing you soul? I have  
>to know. I move in to kiss her and she doesn't back away. She just<br>allows me to kiss her, allow my tongue to invade her mouth. She's  
>good but I don't know if I'd give up my soul.<p>

-Buffy-

Wow. Wesley has got some skills. I can't believe I'm making  
>smoochies with Princess Charles. He does seem different though.<br>Darker but he's loyal to Angel which makes him a good guy. Somehow  
>we're on the couch now groping each other while we play tonsil<br>hockey. I feel Wesley's growing erection through his pants. To  
>think moments ago, I was staring at his bruises wondering where they<br>came from. I break away from Wesley.

"How'd you get hurt?" I say needing to know.

"Faith." Wesley says this in a whisper. Another one of Faith's  
>messes, I, of course, have to clean up.<p>

"She hit you a couple of times?"

"More like tortured me for a couple of hours."

I feel sad for him and I think I understand where all the changes  
>came from. His eyes are full of hurt and bitterness. Poor bastard,<br>Faith used him to cry out for help. I want to make it better.

"I'm sorry." I say to him. I start taking off his jacket. I want to  
>see all the scars Faith left behind. It seems like forever as I take<br>off his jacket and then his shirt and then his undershirt. I gasp as  
>I see all the bruises and cuts that are on his chest and arms. I put<br>my hands on him touching all the places Faith violated. I hope these  
>cuts and bruises heal fast.<p>

-Wesley-

Buffy's touch is gentle. I wonder if this is how she used to touch  
>Angel. It's strange how one Slayer can be so different from another;<br>she seems genuinely concerned for me. She's kissing my battered body  
>as if her kisses will have some healing effect. A few minutes go by<br>as she kisses and licks my body; this is a kind of torture because I  
>so very much want to start pounding in her but I fight the urge.<br>Finally she makes her way back to my lips. She pulls away looking at  
>me as she caresses the big bruise on the right side of my face. She<br>kisses it before returning once again to my lips.

I grab her even closer for a more passionate kiss. I want to see her  
>too so I pull away and begin to undress her. She lets me and when she<br>is completely naked I kiss her. We wind up on the floor kissing and  
>touching each other. I kiss to her neck and I notice that Angel's<br>bite marks are still visible. I lick and nibble at her neck; I  
>almost want to bite her and taste what Angel tasted.<p>

I work my way down her body. I stop to suck and nibble her nipple  
>while one of my hands roughly pinches the other one; she seems to<br>like that. I continue down further and discover her very apparent  
>arousal. I start to work my mouth on her and am happy at the<br>response I get. She mutters a lot of "oh God's" between her moans.  
>As I work my tongue on her it occurs to me why Angel fell for Buffy.<br>She really is good and like me I know she would do anything for him  
>and has.<p>

-Buffy-  
>Let me repeat: Wesley has got some skills. If you told me a year ago<br>I would lose all control to Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, I would have  
>laughed in your face. I've never had anyone do this to me before. I<br>wonder if Angel would have done this for me if we were together more  
>than once.<p>

Wesley stops what he's doing and I look down at him a little annoyed  
>that he stopped all the wonderful things he was doing.<p>

"Are you on birth control?" Wesley asks

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't have any condoms on me and Angel doesn't. I'm clean  
>and I know you're not the type to…"<p>

"Oh, right." I say, "yeah I'm on the pill." A good thing I got on  
>the pill once I started dating Riley. Oh, God, Riley. This is wrong<br>of me; I can't believe I'm doing this to him but in a way I don't  
>care. He had sex with Faith. True he really couldn't have known but<br>if he looked into her eyes he would have known it wasn't me. Angel  
>would have known.<p>

"I want to come inside you."

"Okay."

"Turn around and get on all fours." Wesley says sternly and almost  
>coldly.<p>

I hear him unzip his pants and he slams right into me and rubs my  
>clit roughly. There's nothing soft about him; he slams into me fast<br>and hard. I like it and being the Slayer I could stand it if he went  
>harder. I've never had a lover like Wesley. Angel was sweet and<br>gentle; Parker was also gentle but insincere; Riley touches me as if  
>he's afraid he's going to break me. Wesley's assaults are<br>refreshing; I wonder if he's trying to bang out all the hurt, left  
>behind by Faith, that's inside him.<p>

-Wesley-

She feels so wet and tight; I'm not going to last much longer. I  
>feel her muscles tighten around me and she screams out. I come<br>shortly after; spilling into her and in that moment I realize why  
>Angel lost his soul. I also realize being with Buffy is the closest<br>I will ever get to Angel

I pull out of her and pull up my pants. I start to put on my other  
>clothes. Buffy at first just watches but then she starts to dress as<br>well. I feel a little guilty for using her but then again she didn't  
>seem to mind. I don't know why on earth she let me; I thought it<br>would make me feel better, and it did for those few moments, but I  
>still feel empty.<p>

"We probably really should be getting to the police station." I say  
>"Yeah, we should."<p>

-Buffy-

It's strange we were being so intimate and now he's acting so  
>distant. He must be a little like Faith when it comes to sex. *Get<br>done and get gone* It could be just me; I seem to have a habit of men  
>wanting to leave me after going to bed with them.<p>

We say nothing to each other as we sit in the car going to the police  
>station. He doesn't even look at me but I glance over at him. He<br>isn't the same man I knew in Sunnydale; this one is tougher and  
>broken. Broken by Faith; he probably couldn't be completely fixed no<br>matter how hard somebody tried. Next time I should make Faith clean  
>up her mess.<p> 


End file.
